


Dark side in their world - Quando la vita viene stravolta

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon Universe, Friendship, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Raccolta di one-shot brevi o lunghe (a seconda dell'ispirazione) sui vari personaggi, potranno essere semplici riflessioni oppure vere e proprie scenette immaginate da me, o ancora momenti ispirati all'anime-manga. Sono comunque storie slegate fra loro.





	1. Protezione paterna e senso di colpa filiale

Quindici anni non erano tanti, ma nemmeno pochi, per ritenere che dietro ai momenti più felici si celasse in verità una grande menzogna, per pensare che l’unica realtà possibile fosse quella che lui aveva vissuto fino a qualche tempo prima.

Ombre rivelatrici e terrificanti stavano in agguato, nascoste cautamente, attendendo che il suo vero potere segreto si risvegliasse, che il sigillo antidemone si spezzasse.

Rin Okumura aveva sempre creduto di essere normale, di essere umano.

Forse era un pelino irascibile, problematico, impulsivo, ma in fondo si sentiva un bambino e un ragazzo come potevano essercene a migliaia.

Non gli era mai venuto il dubbio amletico sulle sue reali origini, poiché considerava – e non era soltanto la sua testa a suggerirglielo, anche il suo cuore – Padre Fujimoto come il suo vero genitore, un papà che lo aveva sopportato, supportato e cresciuto, che gli aveva donato affetto, comprensione e rimproveri necessari.

Forse avrebbe dovuto prestare maggiore attenzione alle cose che lo circondavano, porsi continuamente delle domande esistenziali, riflettere sulle sue stranezze e sulla sua forza fisica superiore alla norma.

Invece no, lui non era introverso e prudente come il fratello gemello Yukio.

Rin non era tipo che pensava, che si fermava all’apparenza e alla superficialità.

Quando non voleva ascoltare gli altri che lo additavano e pronunciavano frasi irrisorie del tipo “Ti comporti come un demone”, “Sei un piccolo mostro”, “Stai lontano, demonietto!”, o si sforzava di ignorarli, oppure reagiva male. Malissimo.

Scattava in avanti, si sfogava e si mostrava diretto con tutti, per poi cercare conferma dal suo papà, che lo tranquillizzava proprio con quelle frasi rassicuranti che voleva sentirsi dire in quel momento.

E ingenuamente si fidava, lo faceva davvero. Si beveva litri di menzogne camuffate da verità, medicine amare rese più dolci e digeribili da un’ingente quantità di zucchero e cannella.

Esse erano bugie a fin di bene, d’accordo, ma avevano reso tutto così dannatamente complicato.

E se Rin fosse stato informato prima su quella strabiliante verità, se si fosse preparato psicologicamente prima che gli eventi precipitassero in modo tragico, non sarebbe stato meglio per tutti?

Per quanto scomoda, terribile, inaccettabile, lui doveva conoscere la sua natura demoniaca.

Aprirgli gli occhi e poi lasciarlo lì, impotente e spaventato, a contare solo sulla sua stupida istintività, ad affidarsi a un oggetto che, pur con l’aspetto di una spada antica e figa, poteva benissimo comparire illustrata in un libro sull’occulto, non era stato giusto.

E sicuramente Rin non si sarebbe sentito tradito, preso in giro, certamente avrebbe cercato di tenere a freno la sua lingua lunga, ma quella frase urlata in un momento di tensione non poteva più rimangiarsela, ormai non vi era più soluzione né rimedio all’errore commesso.

« _Sono sempre stato un peso per te, vero? Non vuoi più farmi da padre! Ammettilo e basta! Non agire come se fossi mio padre!!_ ».

E per colpa sua, sua e soltanto sua, Padre Fujimoto, il suo papà era morto.

Era stata una morte, quella di Shiro Fujimoto, che rappresentava letteralmente la fine della commedia e il vero inizio di tutto.

Si trattava di una verità oscura per un’altra ignota, poiché ciò che lo aspettava lontano da casa, alla scuola per esorcisti, non era né buono né prevedibile.

«Qual è il mio obiettivo? Oh, quello sì che è chiaro: a tutti i costi lo raggiungerò, mostrando me stesso, il vero Rin, non quello che gli altri credono che io sia. Afferrerò il riconoscimento come esorcista con le unghie e con i denti, fino a calzarlo alla perfezione, superando tutti i loro noiosi esami. Glielo devo, al vecchio». Questo si disse il quindicenne, dopo il funerale sotto la pioggia e l’invito di Mephisto Pheles.

Per proteggerlo dalla verità, il suo papà aveva pagato un prezzo altissimo, lasciando non solo l’incolmabile vuoto della sua perdita, ma anche un profondo senso di colpa.

Rin si sentiva in colpa.

Eppure il vero responsabile, il bastardo assassino, era un altro.

Era il fantomatico Satana, re supremo di Gehenna, il presunto “padre” che l’aveva messo nei casini.

Prenderlo a calci in culo sarebbe stato il minimo, questo era poco ma sicuro, però intanto rimaneva un ambito traguardo.

Francamente, Rin Okumura non vedeva l’ora.

°°°

695 parole.

One-shot scritta per la terza settimana del COW-T. Stavolta non posso dire il prompt, ma spero che si evinca dal testo XD

Ho iniziato con Rin, il prossimo sarà Yukio :D


	2. I hate the weak boy I used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detestava la debolezza dimostrata nei suoi ricordi d’infanzia, quando non si imponeva mai con i bulletti del quartiere, quando piagnucolava per ogni minima cosa, quando aveva acconsentito docilmente a seguire Padre Fujimoto nelle sue missioni per imparare il mestiere e a rimanere in disparte a osservarlo, quando guardava Rin e pensava che non sarebbe mai stato così vitale, così altruista e spensierato come il fratello gemello.

“ _I love my brother and I hate him._

_ But more than that, I hate the weak, snivelling boy I used to be.  _

_ The person I really hate is myself! _ ”

Se fosse bastato chiudere definitivamente gli occhi per scacciare via i suoi timori esistenziali e i suoi demoni interiori, Yukio Okumura se li sarebbe cavati con le sue stesse mani. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, questo era logico, era cresciuto abbastanza assennato da scartare subito una tale, folle e inutile prospettiva: senza la vista come avrebbe altrimenti adempiuto ai suoi doveri morali? A mantenere la reputazione da promettente esorcista che aveva superato l’esame più importante a soli tredici anni?

Portava gli occhiali perché gli erano davvero essenziali nei suoi scopi, senza sarebbe stato inutile e debole, cosa inaccettabile come dimenticare di indossarli prima di sparare.

Con queste lodevoli premesse, Yukio si sentiva meno fragile rispetto al se stesso bambino. Detestava la debolezza dimostrata nei suoi ricordi d’infanzia, quando non si imponeva mai con i bulletti del quartiere, quando piagnucolava per ogni minima cosa, quando aveva acconsentito docilmente a seguire Padre Fujimoto nelle sue missioni per imparare il mestiere e a rimanere in disparte a osservarlo, quando guardava Rin e pensava che non sarebbe mai stato così vitale, così altruista e spensierato come il fratello gemello. Lo ammirava e lo invidiava, lo amava e lo odiava; non riusciva a prendere una sola certezza e a farla propria, quando si trattava di lui e del loro rapporto era tutto così frustrante, così complicato che, al confronto, i libri sui quali aveva studiato con impegno erano molto più chiari e comprensibili.

Mettere nero su bianco le proprie emozioni contrastanti stonava decisamente con il suo essere stoico, serio e controllato davanti a ogni situazione della sua vita.

Lo scontro diretto e il confronto verbale con l’esorcista traditore, con l’ambiguo e manipolatore Todo Saburota, aveva messo Yukio profondamente alla prova, a contatto con quella sua remissività che lui non sopportava. Aveva ragione il suo astuto avversario, ma anche torto. Non poteva presumere davvero di paragonarlo a lui, poiché Yukio non aveva intenzione di cedere al richiamo facile del male a causa di una rabbia covata negli anni verso un’illustre famiglia; c’era di mezzo una promessa con il padre adottivo che non avrebbe mai potuto infrangere.

Proteggere Rin.

Il suo nii-san poteva avere mille difetti che lo stesso Yukio riconosceva e disapprovava, talvolta era esasperante nella sua ostinazione ardente e si sarebbe sempre lanciato a testa basta nelle situazioni più pericolose, per questo lui, che era il minore soltanto perché nato dopo l’altro, doveva correre ai ripari, ammonirlo con decisione, sgridarlo, colpirlo perfino.

Anche se non lo ammetteva, Yukio si era preoccupato per il modo in cui Rin avrebbe potuto reagire una volta scoperta la verità sui suoi “poteri” e da chi effettivamente derivavano, ma il fratello aveva affrontato la situazione con più faccia tosta e serenità di quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare.

Lo vedeva ogni giorno mentre gli faceva da insegnante.

Rin aveva altresì superato il momento di avventatezza nell’inaspettato scontro contro Amaimon, in cui il fratello aveva rivelato involontariamente la sua vera identità ai compagni di corso, guadagnandosi ostilità e diffidenza – più da parte dei ragazzi che delle due ragazze.

Mentre il nemico, credendosi in vantaggio, cadeva nella sua trappola e Yukio si serviva del proprio sangue sgorgante da una ferita al braccio per evocare le Naiadi, gli diede finalmente una risposta: quello che odiava di più era se stesso. Magari non era quella che Todo si aspettava in quel determinato frangente, ma il giovane esorcista aveva mantenuto il sangue freddo e la concentrazione per portare a termine lo scontro, intrappolandolo in una bolla d’acqua. Si era fatto valere, per quanto non fosse servito poi a molto. Yukio, in fondo, era consapevole di averne ancora di strada da fare per lasciarsi davvero alle spalle quella debolezza insita e accettarsi per ciò che era, proprio come stava imparando a fare anche Rin con il controllo delle fiamme blu.

°°°

634 parole. Scritte per la terza settimana del COW-T.

La citazione in inglese viene dall’episodio 9, relativo all’ultima stagione che hanno animato. Il numero del capitolo del manga in questione non me lo ricordo, scusate XD lo lessi tanto tempo fa.

 


End file.
